Treehouse
by sparkleshadowcat
Summary: Tyson and Max is building a treehouse, but how did it end with Kai and Ray in the tree instead without the ladder? Kai/Ray Slight Yaoi.


**Hi!**

**This is just a little one-shot that Im posting before putting up the next chapter in A Game For Two (Im still writing on that) This is just a little cute idea I had, hopefully you like it too. I see you next time in my other Kai/Ray fic! **

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything in Beyblade. **

**Warning: Slight Yaoi**

_Dear Lee._

_I´m writing in English so non__e in the village can understand this but us. These two weeks has been tough. Kai has not talked to me once since that kiss I told you about in my last letter. I can´t really say what I was thinking. Im lucky he didn't hit me or kicked me of the team. I´ve tried to keep a low profile these days but it feels like he is watching every step I take. I wish I could take it back. Just turn back time and change that one night. _

Ray put down the pencil on the wooden floor and shook his head with a smile. Max was yelling at Tyson again from outside. Two days ago the two youngest members of the team had decided to build a tree house in Tyson´s backyard. There was a tree that was very high so they thought it was a very good idea to use it in order to get away from Mr. Granger. The team had never really complained about the old mans sometimes ridiculous behavior, but Tyson had always found it annoying. He had said that the tree house would be a perfect place to have some important meetings and stuff. Ray had not been very interested in the idea, but had said nothing. Kai had just walked away. Kenny had started to complain about not wanting to have Dizzy as such high places, so in the end it was just Max and Tyson who had started to work on it. But now it didn´t seem to go well.

He walked from the kitchen into the living room as he heard a crashing noise from outside. He couldn´t say he was surprised by it, more like the other way around he would have expected it earlier. He was going to open the back door to see if his teammates had succeeded in killing themselves, but a sudden movement that caught his eye made him stop in his tracks. His captain was lying on the couch on his back sleeping with his arm over his eyes. He didn´t know why the noise hadn´t woken him up, but he figured that Kai didn´t care anyway. Not willing to wake him up without a reason he walked out to the backyard to see his teammates. The cool wind met his face as he walked out on the small grass field to look up at the two workers. He crossed his arms with a small smile as Max was waiving with his arms to get Tysons attention.

"I told you to watch the ladder! But did you listen? Of course not!" The blond had been very happy at the beginning but then his mood had gone for the worse in the last hours.

They had succeeded in building the floor and one wall of the tree house. You could see boxes of tools and nails up there.

"I didn´t know it would tip over so easy! Oh, Ray hi!" The world champion said with a embarrassed grin as he notices the new presence on the ground.

"Ray! Could you help us with the ladder please?" The blonde begged as he sat down on his knees and held on to the edge while he was making his famous puppy eyes.

"Seriously you guys, aren´t you a little to old for this?" the tiger said, still not moving from his spot.

"What do you mean Ray? This is the perfect opportunity to get away from my grandfather! Max and I was just talking about how we can have meetings here, and read cartoons, eat whatever we want, or simply just want to have some privacy!" The excited teen said.

Ray couldn´t help but grin causing the other two look at him questioningly. "Why would you and Max need privacy?"

He wished he had his camera as both of his teammates got red faces from the question and soon they where both yelling at him with curses and excuses that that was not the case. He couldn´t hear the exact word since them was yelling at the same time so he just shaked his head and walked over to pick up the ladder for them.

But he got a surprise as he kneeled down at the ladder to see it broken. ´Nicely done Tyson.´

"Tyson do you have another ladder somewhere?" he called out to the team. He could see the bladers face looking down on him. "No why?"

"This is broken."

Max yelled out in surprise. "You can´t be serous! Ray how are we supposed to get down from here?!"

"Well, its not my fault that you got this stupid idea and why did you choose that tree!" He argued back as he got to his feet. The tree before him was very high, even himself couldn´t climb that. It had no branches that was anywhere near the ground.

"I guess you just have to sit there and think things over." He said and was walking back towards the door. He was going to ask Kai for help but at the same time play a little trick on his teammates as well. "I be back in about two hours and check on ya."

But a confident laugh made him turn around and he raised a eyebrow when Tyson disappeared for a second and then came back in view with a thick rope.

"Lucky for me I have a back up plan!"

Max looked at him sceptically as the teen wrapped the rope around his waist but didn´t say anything since he didn´t have any ideas himself. But Ray got a bad feeling about this as always when Tyson got a backup plan.

"What are you going to do now?" In a reflex he raised his arms as the other end of the rope hit him in the head before it swayed back to the tree trunk.

"What do you think, Im going to carry my own weight down." He said simply. Max looked at him.

"Are you going to leave me up here by my self!?"

"Of course not Maxie, Its your turn next." The dragoon wielder said as he tried to reach the other end that he had thrown over a branch. He leaned over the edge to reach it making Ray very nervous.

"Tyson, stop it. We find a other way. I go and get Kai, then we..."

"C´mon Ray, its fine. I almost have it now..." everything happen in slow motion after that. Tysons confident expression changed as his eyes widened. His weight had been unbalanced over the edge and he fell forward from the wooden platform making Max scream his name in fright.

Ray felt his heart skip a beat by the scene of his friend and before he knew it he threw himself for the rope and put his whole weight to stop the fall. He felt one of his heels lifting from the ground by the force but was relived that his stance was enough to balance Tysons weight.

"Tyson, are you alright!?" Max yelled frighteningly. The teen that was dangling in the rope did not answer for a couple of second because of the chock. But soon he was back to his normal self and was waiving to the blonde with a grin. "Of course Max, never felt better!"

"But I have! Someone has not been fallowing his diet!" Ray hissed threw his teeth as he felt the rope burning in his hands. "Tyson, I don´t have the strength to lower you to the ground. Try and reach Max...!"

The blonde laid down on his stomach and was reaching out his hand since Tyson was still much closer to him than the ground.

Ray hissed at the pain as Tyson was moving in the other end but it couldn´t been helped. He leaned back to hiss his teammate a bit further up but it was very hard.

Tyson was reaching for Max hand but soon felt himself sinking more. "Ray if I´m gonna reach him, then you have to pull harder!"

"Shut up!" the tiger yelled, feeling his bad mood get the best of him for a moment. Why did he end up in this stupid situation?

"Ray please a little more, I can almost reach him." Max yelled as his and Tysons fingers tips touched.

The Chinese blader was muttering curses on his language as he leaned even more back to give the last of his strength. His arms was shaking and his feet did not have a steady hold of the grass.

Kai woke up by the loud voices from the yard and he sighed as he recognized them as his teammates. At first he had only heard Max and Tyson, but now he could hear Ray as well. He shaked his head. The Chinese blader had always been to nice to his own good. He stretched before leaving his sleeping spot and walked over to the door and put on his shoes. He didn´t care what they where doing but it was time to train. When he opened it he saw something he didn´t quite expected.

Ray felt like crying of joyful tears as Max got hold of Tysons hand. The rope had already made an inpact on his hands but the most pressure from Tysons weight was now gone.

"Max, pull me up!"

"Im trying!" The blonde got to his knees and was doing his best but as Tyson was suddenly trying using him as a support to heave himself up, it became to much for the lighter teen. "TYSON NO!"

Kais let his cold and emotionless mask slip and he dashed forward as Max was unintentionally pulled over the edge by Tyson.

Ray yelled out as the rope made a new forceful pull and he gasped as he felt the arms of his captain around him in seconds.

"Ray, what the fuck is going on here!" he felt the hot breath in his ear and shivered slightly.

"Its not my fault Im lighter than them.."

"I mean the situation you baka!" he growled.

"What do you think? Its Tysons fault!" he answered and hissed as the rope was burning again.

"hehe...hi Kai! How you doing?" Tyson had Max arms around his neck and was grinning like the idiot he was.

"Give me ONE good reason to not let go of this rope right now!"

"hey C´mon you can´t be serous!" The Champion argued causing Max to whine. "Help us down!"

"Get ready to grab the edge again." Kai said and was motioned Ray to brace himself. With a loudless count the both blader made a pull and leaned backwards, but things didn´t go as planned as Ray lost his foothold and he felt himself slide on the grass before lifting from the ground. Kai could not hold both by himself so he was dragged right after.

Tyson and Max screamed as they where going down quite fast.

"Ray watch out for the branch!" Kai succeeded to call out before both of them got hold of the peace of tree without hitting their heads.

The younger two landed in a heap on the grass, groaning in pain by the sudden impact.

"Ahhh shit!" Ray yelled as he heaved himself up on the branch together with his captain. "How did this happen!?"

"Tyson, when I get down from here, you better run!" Kai yelled angrily making the champion look up to them. The scene before him of Kai in a killing mood would normally get him quite scared, but he couldn´t help but to find opportunity here.

"Max, they are not coming down..."

"I know..Aow!" The blonde looked over his scratched elbowe. "We have to find a ladder."

"Find a ladder? Max, don´t you see! We have a free day!" The excited teen said and got to his feet before pulling up the other. He untied the rope from his waist and looked up to the other two with a confident expression.

"Oh, no..I don´t like it when Tyson get that face." Ray whispered making Kai eye them suspiciously. "Tyson, you better go and get some help or.."

"Or you what Kai? Hit me? Starve me? Kill me? It would be a little difficult with you up there and little me down here, don´t you think?" Tyson was using the same confidently tone that he normally use in his beyblade battles.

"Not if I send Dranzer after you."

This made Tyson drop his face a second but it did not last long. "Do you have Dranzer with you Kai?"

The Russian was whispering curses under his breath, making Ray join in before he would do something drastically. "C´mon Tyson, you can´t leave us up here!"

"Oh I don´t know Ray..."Max said, effectively copied Tyson devil-smile. "I guess you just have to sit there and think things over." He said and took his partner in crimes arm and pulled him to the house. "We´ll be back about two hours or so to check on ya!" he said with a laugh causing Tyson to laugh and nod to.

"No! C´mon! Get back here." Ray yelled in vain as the door was slammed shut.

"Damn it!" Kai cursed and slammed his fist in the branch. "When I get hold of those two.."

"I know.." The tiger answered and looked around. "Fallow me, it will be much more comfortable to sit on the damn tree house than on this." He said and carefully was moving toward the wooden platform.

"Aha! I knew Kai had left Dranzer inside!" Tyson yelled in a triumph as he picked up the blue beyblade from the table and held it in the air.

"Yeah, you were really lucky.. but how long are we going to let them sit there?"

"Just a while I guess, wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure!"

"They better be not be reading my letter!" Ray growled as he was with cat grace jumping to a new branch. Kai was not long behind even though he wasn´t as graceful.

"They may be idiots, but Im sure they are not going through your bag." He answered. At first it was him who had been pissed but not he noticed that Ray to was being slight hateful. And even though he didn´t say, he liked that side of the tiger.

"I left it on the floor where I sat before going out. For once when I didn´t wrote it in Chinese!"

"Is it so bad if they do?"

"I was telling Lee about some private stuff..." He said and suddenly didn´t look the other in the eye which the phoenix thought was odd. Then it hit him.

"And what kind of private stuff was that?" he said with a more suspicious tone that made the Neko more nervous.

"Well.."

"Ray.." the tone got more sharp.

"We are here!" He said and with a just as graceful jump like before made it over to the platform. Kai tried to reach him before he made the jump but did not succeed. "Ray you better stay where you are until I get there, you have some answers to give me!"

"Eh..you know, since it is Tyson and Max who had build this, it may not be such a good Idea to have both of us standing on it. We don´t want to crash to the ground right?"

"I don´t care, Im coming over!"

"But.." Ray looked around to see if he could reach another branch. He knew Kai had figured out that he told Lee about the kiss. The event he had promised Kai to forget.

The Russian made a jump of his own but did land very close to the edge making him lose his balance. Ray saw it in the corner of his eyes and threw himself for him before he could fall backwards. He took his Captain shirt and pulled him towards himself and therefore lost his own balance making Kai fall on top of him with a banging noise against the wooden surface.

Their faces was so close as they both caught their breath after the near accident. Kai recovered first though and studied the face of his teammate. His golden eyes was looking at him with such softness he had never seen before. Life full eyes like these was never seen in the Abbey. After a while, Ray recovered as well and started to push him away. But Kai, being the stronger of the two, held him down.

"Care to tell me about what you told Lee?"

The tiger struggled a while longer before giving up. "I think you know."

Kai glared at him, "How could you do that? I know I told you to keep it to yourself."

"I had to talk about it with someone, it was tearing me apart! You have ignored me for two weeks! What was I supposed to do!?"

"Not talk about it! Im trying to figure things out!" The captain yelled more to himself than the teen under him.

Ray looked up at him with a sad face. Like he was trying to come up with something that could help them, but there was nothing. Just questions. "Alone?"

"Yeah, Its not like you could help. I know why you did it. Im just not used to deal with that kind of stuff." He said and let the other teen go as he sat up and looked away. Ray fallowed his example and looked at his back. "I have to say that I was surprised that you didn´t kick me of the team or something." He murmured.

"What for a girly stunt like that? It´s not worth the trouble to find a new player just for that reason." He let himself smirked as he heard the other hiss behind him.

"Girly!?" Ray felt his cheeks burn of embarrassment. He hated to be called anything that was near girls. He knew he had special features but to be called a girl because of that and his long hair was just cruel.

"Yes girly. I don´t know if you remember but it was a shy and girly kiss."

"It was not!" he said and grabbed the others shoulder making Kai frown. "Why are you getting worked up..."

"It was not a girly kiss! Sure I didn´t jump you, but it is certain´s rules when it come to that kind of stuff. Like..like being polite and..."

"Polite?" Kai laughed out. "I don´t need be used to this things to know that polite is so old...and very..."

"It´s not girly!" Ray growled out and looked around for pass byers before tackling Kai to the floor. "You want to be jumped, you asked for it bad boy!" before Kai knew it Ray crashed his lip on his in a heated kiss, not at all like the first one.

------

"Do you want some more popcorn Maxie?"

"Sure."

As Tyson left the couch and walked out to the kitchen, Max glanced to the window from where he sat. They had been looking at the movie for a half an hour and was starting to think it was time to go and get Kai and Ray. It was not like he didn´t think it was a funny prank but he also knew the consequences was getting bigger and bigger as the time was passing bye.

"Tyson, where did you go?" he called after a while as he heard the notice from the kitchen stopped. He didn´t got an answer. "Ty?" He paused the movie and got up for his seat only to see his teammate in the doorway to the hall. Tyson was sitting on one knee, reading a note of some kind.

-----

"Well, that was different." Kai murmured as Ray pulled away only to stopped as they where nose to nose. "Yeah..not girly right?"

"Not at all.."

Kai had to admit he was impressed. When Ray had first kissed him, he had been taken by surprised and he had been spending this last two weeks thinking about if he should start something with the tiger, not because he was a guy, but if Ray really was his type? The happy Chinese blader was very not like him. He was kind, soft heated, a friend of the world. He didn´t think it would have turned out well because of their differences. Why it had been taking to long, was that he had been trouble in finding a good excuse to reject his teammate without making a scene.

But the tiger he was with right now, had completely changed his mind. He hadn´t know Ray had this kind of aggressive and hot side. He liked it.

"So Hiwatari, Im not talking to you as a teammate right now... would you like to see where this little thing can lead to?" Ray whispered as he lean down and pecked his lips before pulled back to wait for a answer.

"Well Kon, Im not talking to you as a Captain right now..it would be very interesting to do just that." He said and grabbed a fist full of Rays neck hair and pulled him down to a deep kiss. Ray moaned into it as Kais tongue was asking for permission, but a sudden whistle caught both of them of guard. They pulled away and looked down to Tyson who was grinning like a madman to them. Ray cursed as he recognized the piece of paper in his hand.

"To me it seems, like it´s you two who need to use the tree house for privacy."

**The End. **

**Just a Idea that came to my mind a boring day. ^^**


End file.
